The Baby
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Gumball is reluctant to become an older and would rather have a pet fish, but soon the birth of the baby happens. Origin story


Eight year old Gumball Watterson came home one day. He was looking forward to coming home from school lately to be with his mother since she was staying away from work a little recently due to her pregnancy. Richard had to do a lot of housework, but he didn't seem to mind since it was because his wife was in bed a lot. Gumball got off the bus, ran inside and looked all around.

"Mom? Mom! Mom, where are you?" Gumball called.

"Upstairs, sweetie!" Nicole called back.

"Yay!" Gumball ran up the stairs and made his way into his parents' bedroom. Nicole was in bed again and eating eggs and sausage on a tray.

"Hi, how was school today?" Nicole asked as she finished her meal.

"Great Mom! There's a new girl in school, she's pretty..." Gumball blushed and turned red.

"A new girl?" Nicole asked. "What's her name?"

"Penny..."

"How adorable, do you like her?"

Gumball's eyes widened. "Mom, she's a GIRL!"

"You can like a girl, honey. Your father liked me when we were children."

"That's... That's different..."

"Everyone told me to tell you hi and good luck on the baby and I'll have a baby brother..." Gumball didn't like the thought of a new baby in the house. He liked having all the attention from both his parents, even Nicole would give him attention while she'd be at the rainbow factory.

"We're thinking of naming him Ben."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you not have a baby?"

"What!"

"I don't want a baby in the house... It'll keep me awake all night, steal my clothes and you and Dad from me!"

"I'm sorry honey, but when the baby comes, it comes, there's no stopping it."

"I'd rather have a fish!"

"A fish?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a pet, but instead you're giving me a baby!"

"Gumball, being an older brother is a special thing. If you want a fish though, I'll get your father to take you to the pet store."

"Awesome!"

After a while, Richard did in fact take Gumball to the pet store and gave Gumball a pet goldfish.

"This was the very last one, do you promise to take good care of it, son?" Richard smiled.

"Yeah Dad, it'll be awesome!" Gumball cheered. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Of course." Richard smiled.

That night, Gumball put his fish in a bowl on his nightstand. The fish swam around his bowl and smiled as he looked at Gumball. "Hi!" he greeted.

"You can talk?" Gumball gasped.

"Uh-huh," the fish replied. "We can be best friends."

"A best friend fish!" Gumball smiled. "What's your name?"

"I dunno, no one ever named me."

"What about your Mom and Dad?"

"What's a Mom and Dad?"

"You don't know _anything_ do you?"

"No, I trust you as my teacher, who are you?"

"My name's Gumball Watterson and I'm your owner, you can be like my brother if you want."

"Cool! What's my name then?"

"Hmm... I'll call you...Darwin." Gumball smiled.

"Darwin Watterson, has a nice ring to it." Darwin grinned.

One afternoon, Gumball was with his family, playing games, but then suddenly Nicole felt a pain in her lower abdomen. She got up and clenched as she felt contractions.

"Richard!" Nicole shrieked.

"What honey?" Richard replied.

"It's time!"

"I'm pretty sure Gumball's not old enough to move out of the house."

"NO! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Richard rushed to a phone, called his mother to look after Gumball and Darwin and he was on his way to the hospital with Nicole. "Can we stop for fast food first?" Richard asked as he got in the car with Nicole.

"NO!" Nicole yelled and got Richard to drive off to Elmore Hospital.

"I hope this new baby will turn out better than you, blue kid." Granny Jojo deadpanned as she put on the TV to watch Sheriff McGruff.

"Umm... Granny Jojo?" Gumball wavered.

"What?"

"This is my fish, his name's Darwin." Gumball put Darwin's bowl in his lap.

"That's great, blue kid." Granny Jojo rolled her eyes.

Late into the evening, Nicole pushed and pushed at St. Elmore Hospital. She gave one last push as Richard held her hand. There was a pop and the doctor grabbed the baby. "It's a girl!" the doctor called.

"A girl? But Richard said it'd be a boy!" Nicole said.

"Well, as you can see, your husband was wrong." the doctor said and showed the pink rabbit baby to the family.

"Oh Richard, she's beautiful! But, we were going to name her Ben."

"Benjamin's a pretty name, honey." Richard shrugged.

"I don't think that'll do for our little one." Nicole held her baby daughter in her arms. "Thank you for helping me, nurse."

"Of course, Mrs. Watterson," the nurse smiled.

"You did well on your first time, Anais." the doctor smiled at her.

"Your name is Anais?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," the nurse nodded.

"Hmm... Anais Watterson... That's a lovely name!" Nicole smiled and looked down at her baby daughter and thought Anais was suitable for her.

* * *

**First and possibly only Gumball fan fic, read & review**


End file.
